


i’ll surrender everything

by waquenza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hitmen, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blonde Hyunjin, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sliver-haired Felix, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waquenza/pseuds/waquenza
Summary: Felix is proud and Hyunjin is spiteful. Makes a nice combination sometimes.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	i’ll surrender everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You make it look so easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119187) by [hotelcortez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez). 



> yes i have arisen from the confinement of writers block. kinda im still working on it though. 
> 
> this fic is inspired by hotelcortez’ ‘You make it look so easy’! i hope you give it a read as this fic was derived from that one. 
> 
> TW// slight blood, minor violence, mention of dead bodies, murder, cursing, implied sexual content.  
> read with caution. none of these are very graphic. tysm for reading!!
> 
> Title is from THE DRIVER ERA - giveuwhatuwant

  
“Have you seen it?” Felix hears from beside him, the words are a little muddled as he tries to process the question. He barely remembers the topic of conversation, not since _he_ walked into the club. Felix stares at the tall blonde standing at the bar, his back to him; but Felix _knows_ he can feel his stare. The blonde in question is wearing tight leather pants with silver garnets all around the waist. A satin loose shirt that dips impossibly low with a sheer back-panel, giving a view of his muscles. Felix almost loses himself watching the way Hyunjins’ back moves every time he brings the glass to his lips.

Felix turns his attention back to the target, answering a simple no to whatever question was asked, figuring it was the best option to conclude the argument. Honestly, whatever got him out of the same space as Hwang Hyunjin was a plus in his opinion. Felix and his assignment were seated in the VIP area, the only people inside while bodyguards stand protectively around the velvet rope.

“Oh that’s a pity, I really liked Hamilton.” Dongho answers. He tuts while shaking his head, before throwing back the rest of the whiskey in his glass (it takes everything in Felix to not roll his eyes). “Well maybe you can take me sometime,” Felix says while eyeing his champagne glass. “I’d love for you to take me.” Felix moves his eyes from the drink to Donghos’, meeting his gaze. Dongho eyes Felix slowly, seeming to take the hint. “Well I guess I have to now.” He says with a smug smile. Felix only glides his free hand across Donghos’ thigh, silently urging him to stand up, he may look needy but he really just needs to finish this before Hyunjin finds a way to butt in.

Dongho motions his hand for a guard, the guard leans down while Dongho starts speaking to him quietly. Felix makes a show of not listening, turning his head the opposite way and paying attention elsewhere. It’s not like he’s gonna live past sunrise, he thinks to himself. He takes a quick glance toward the bar, the last place he saw Hyunjin, only to see his now empty glass in his place. Felix immediately starts thinking of all the places he could have gone to, but ultimately decides that as long as he isn’t actively bothering him then it shouldn't matter. (even if he is curious.)

Dongho and his goons finally start moving, getting up from his spot on the suede couch, grabbing Felix’s hand in the process, pulling him up. They started towards the entrance, passing other patrons of the club. The anxiety Felix felt when Hyunjin disappeared started to lessen the closer they reached the double doors, 15 feet, 10, then 5. A blaring alarm rings throughout the club, causing everyone to look around in confusion. Not even 5 seconds later the fire sprinklers are turned on, wetting every surface in the club. Felix rolls his eyes as everyone in the club starts running toward the door splitting up Dongho and him in the process. He already knows who caused the scene and he already knows he’s lost his target to Hwang motherfucking Hyunjin. 

He sits down on one of the nearby chairs, crossing his legs as his clothes start clinging to his body. No one pays him any attention as they were all preoccupied with getting out from under the sudden pour of water. Felix watches the club as he checks the time on his watch. 12 minutes before midnight. ‘ _At least I'll be home before 1 for once’_ He tries to reason with himself. He hears a body drop near him, and multiple familiar sounding clicks. He looks to his left to see Hyunjin standing over the unmoving body of Dongho, his four bodyguards standing around him, pistols raised in warning. The formation was unmoving, even as they were all getting soaked in water, Hyunjins head was faced toward the ground, his blonde hair clinging to his head.

Felix knows the guards aren’t shooting because they’re police, after all Dongho was a rat. Informing the police on the side while working as a liaison for one of the biggest gangs in South Korea. He was bound to fucking die with all the people breathing down his neck, and the clear fact he was a dumbass. “Put your hands where I can see them.” The officer directly in front of him yells over the alarms. The one next to him reaches for the radio in his pocket, Felix tuts at his stupidity.

Hyunjin, as quick as ever, reaches for the pistol closest to him, that being behind him. He twists the arm of the officer before disarming him and kicking him to the ground. This erupts in the officers yelling for their fallen comrade, losing focus on the action at hand. Hyunjin uses this to his advantage, shooting officers in front of him directly in the head. He turns violently before placing his hands on the back of the officers neck on the right of him, then simultaneously brings his knee up while forcing the officers’ body down. Felix watches all this with a bit of difficulty, the water creating a slight visual barrier from the events taking place. He takes another look at his watch, while yawning, 6 minutes until midnight. 

Felix looks up when he hears the sound of the alarms cease and one single gunshot. The only sound being the water from the fire sprinklers pelting the ground. He sees Hyunjin completely soaked with the officers’ pistol in his hand; Felix only now notices the gloves now adorning both his hands. Felix finally looks at Hyunjin’s face, their gaze meeting as Hyunjin was already looking at Felix. He rises from his chair and starts to slow clap, not breaking his gaze from Hyunjins’. 

“You're pretty dramatic-” Hyunjin starts with a smirk on his face.

“Says the one that turned on the fire sprinklers.” Felix cuts in quickly, gesturing to his now ruined outfit. Hyunjin took the initiative to look over Felix’s frame, seeing the deconstructed suit top he wore now drenched, showing off his lithe figure even more. His matching wide leg pant is now basically attached to his legs, the flattering effect it once had now gone. 

Hyunjin noticed how his sliver tinted hair was now stringy and disheveled. “Like I’m any better.” he said while rolling his eyes, turning towards the door, he placed the pistol on the closet body and started walking. “Thank you for stealing my target again Hyunjin, maybe I should retire if you're gonna do all the work for me.” Felix states as he watches the tall blonde leave, his back on full display. Hyunjin only threw up a peace sign in response.

_____________

  
  


Felix grunts as silently as possible as he slides down the grey brick wall, his left hand holding his nasal passage in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from running. _‘I’m gonna get chewed out later.’_ he thinks as he botches another mission in the span of 2 weeks. His other hand is wrapped around a glock tightly, as he is not completely out the woods. He glances over his right shoulder, past the brick wall to get a view of the warehouse he was previously in. 

The original plan was to get in, maybe meet a guard or two, take the shit he was supposed to, then leave. But of course, there was over 15 guards, and apparently someone very fucking important to be guarded so heavily. So in the end, Felix was unprepared, and had underestimated the strength of the guards, leaving his nose fucked up, and so many other things broken. Oh and bruises; lots of fucking bruises.

He sees the shadows of the guards through the window, they seemed untroubled at the previous intrusion, even though Felix was able to shoot three or so before he was overpowered. He goes to move back into his previous position, despite the obvious pain it brings him, but halts when he hears a car coming through the opposite end of the alley. He pulls the glock closer to his body and tires to calm the anxiety rushing over him. The silver haired male looked to his left when he heard the car come to a stop, then the engine was turned off, and the driver door opened. He looks towards the driver's side to see a familiar head long blonde hair, making his way toward him slowly.

_‘This is just what I needed.’_ Felix thinks sarcastically to himself. Hyunjin stops a couple paces away from him, looking over Felix’s pathetic state with sharp eyes. He looked angry, which was a bit surprising to Felix, as he had never seen the taller properly angry. Maybe pissed but _never_ angry. 

Hyunjin walks closer towards Felix, who only watches as the male comes closer. Felix briefly remembers he has his gun, but he knows he doesn’t plan on using it. The silence as they watched each other was loud, the pair never broke eye contact; even as Hyunjin lowered himself to Felixs’ position.

Hyunjin still looked vexed, even more so when he saw Felix up close. Hyunjin looked into Felix’s eyes, “Felix,” He said with the softest tone Felix had ever heard from him. Felix didn’t move, he barely breathed, he was unsure of what was transpiring but he wasn’t scared of Hyunjin in that moment. Not at all.

The blonde closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, his shoulders seemed to sag and when he opened his eyes he didn’t seem as irritated. “Felix, who did this?” He asks softly, reaching out his hand to grab Felixs’, the one that contains the pistol. Felix lets him, his guard slowly being let down. Hyunjin wraps his hand around Felixs’ smaller one, the glock falling to the ground with a satisfying ring. 

Felix breathes heavily through his nose as he tilts his head to the right, hoping Hyunjin understands the action. As it was all he could muster at that point. He sees Hyunjins’ eyes drift over to where Felix indicated, seeing the warehouse lit from the inside as well as all the men on standby. Felix watches as the fury previously held in Hyunjins eyes comes back in ten folds, his eyebrows pinch together as he continues looking toward the warehouse. He counts all the guards he can see, counting up to 16 from his current angle. 

“You finished some off before you were compromised, didn’t you?” Hyunjin said absentmindedly as he watched some guards dispose of bodies. His hand was still clasped around Felix’s, his thumb now rubbing small circles onto the others hands. Felixs’ eyes were now closed, his breaths becoming more even as his body finally caught up to his exhaustion. Hyunjin focused back on Felix when he no longer heard the pained, harsh breaths the silver haired boy exhaled. He smiled at the peace etched onto his face, admiring quietly before remembering who put him in this situation. 

Hyunjins’ jaw clenched as he thought back to the warehouse only a short distance in front of him. But like Felix, he was not prepared for all the enforcements inside, so he was forced to pass the job on. Usually Hyunjin would be annoyed at this detour, but with the sleeping male still attached to his hand, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading once again!!


End file.
